


karma comes to everyone

by orphan_account



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games), BioShock Infinite
Genre: AU, Character Development, Character Study, M/M, POV Alternating, atlas is a jerk, elizabeth is badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 23:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15544083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Elizabeth is killed and dies at the bottom of the ocean. Time rips open and she is revived, and in her wisdom she takes Atlas with her in her travels that will last forever.(Also a giant time monster)





	karma comes to everyone

She lays on the old bed with the window open and thinks about Atlas.   
Clueless stupid Atlas, he’s like a huge rock rolling down a cliff. He will always crash down and wreak shit up. It’s in his nature.   
And he’s always connected to her in some way, like Booker or Comstock.  
Just as constant.   
The initial meeting with him is the crossroads, slipping off into hundreds of doors. He will either be her killer, or her friend.   
“Friend”.  
Truly, she doubts he has ever had any real friends, except her, now. There’s just some sick and bitter part of her that fits with him, just like that part that fits with 10 percent of Bookers, or 50 percent of Jacks.  
She’s come to think of all of them as just numbers.  
Maybe it’s that part, that part that looks down at them like they are insects, pawns, tools that she can use.  
When she died, for the first time, and came back as the time warping, never dying monster that she is now, she turned, turns, and grips him by the throat.  
“Look what you’ve done, you stupid fuck.” She says, and smashes his face against the floor to ceiling window.   
Rapture dies.  
So their both in the early 90’s now, in Paris again. This place pulls at her like a magnet, and the window is open because the whole room smells like whisky and sweat, and he is asleep one room over.  
Atlas has scars around his ears and freckles down his back. Little clues to who he really is. He still looks at her with clouded eyes, like his brain is still screaming that she doesn’t, can’t exist.   
-  
Elizabeth turns on the water and gets into the shower. She runs her hands though her hair and thinks about Paris. They are there now, her and the suitcase, Paris France, 1984. A cloudy day with plenty of rain and free space at the hotel she checked into.   
From the other room she hears the suitcase rattle, locks click. He must of found a way out, and she isn’t surprised. As stupid as she likes to think he is, Frank is clever, alarmingly so. She’s seen him as a kid. Huge frightened eyes, brown, he must have gotten contacts when he became Atlas. A scary ability to read people, their eyes, moods, feelings. He must be a sociopath, she reasons, squirting raspberry smelling soap into the palm of her hand.  
The door opens and he stands in the bathroom looking dead. Eyes glazed, mouth hanging open. Culture shock, she thinks. 1959 to 1984 in twelve minutes. She remembers Booker being much the same, some of him, anyway. Others vomited, fainted, cussed. Died.  
She stands in the shower for a full minute before he registers her presence. He turns and says the same thing Booker had, has, will say: “What the fuck are you?”  
“I am God.” She smiles through the shower steam, turns off the water, “or the closest thing you’ll ever get to it.”  
-  
Jack slips and slides around Rapture, wading in knee deep water. He’s waiting for Atlas to say something to him, tell him what to do.   
He finally does.   
“Alright boyo, all you gotta do now is go down to Ryan’s office an’-.”   
Static. A scared scream. A chair tipping over. All heard over the tinny speaker of the radio.  
Then a gunshot. Then a body falling over.  
Then a voice.  
“Okay kid, you want’a get out of here?”  
Jack does.  
A female voice too, sharp and harsh. “Turn back to Apollo Square. There’s a bathysphere around there somewhere. We’ll guide you.”  
Who are they? Where is Atlas?  
“Sonofabitch is dead.” The man says, like he can’t really believe it, “I’m Frank.”  
The woman takes the radio. “I’m Elizabeth.”  
-  
After a while Atlas comes back from the lobby with food and sits on the hotel sofa picking at it with his fingers.  
“Christ, what is this?”  
“It’s a cheese soufflé.” She says, sitting on the bed and taking off her shoes. “You should of asked for a fork.”  
“The dame at the counter was giving me the evil eye.”  
“We should get better clothes.” 1990’s casual attire. They should have done this sooner. “We’ll go shopping tomorrow.”  
“Why are we staying here anyways?”  
“Looking for Booker. One of him.”  
“Aren’t we always.”  
-  
You close the tear with some difficulty and the monster gives one last roar before it’s huge bulk crashes down and lays still. The floor is slippery with blood and mucus and dismembered monster limbs. You step carefully over to it and examine, but Robert and Rosalind appear just than, and Robert grabs your hand.  
“Wouldn’t do that, if I were you Miss Comstock.” He says, “If you don’t want to be even more of a all powerful god-.”  
“-then you already are, that is.” Rosalind adds.  
Where is he?  
You are careful not to touch any blood or monster skin until you find him knocked out against the far wall. He’s covered in blood, you’re praying it’s only his own, and bits of broken glass.  
“Don’t touch-.” Rosalind says just as you grab his shoulder and shake it. She sighs in frustration and you feel a sharp fleeting pain in your eye.   
Fuck fuck fuck fuck. “Wake up.” You shake him again, and his eyes open slowly.  
One eye bruised and brown, the other watering and blue.  
Shit. Fuck.   
“This should be interesting.” Robert says to his sister.  
The body bucks like he’s been kicked in the spine. Blood shoots out of both nostrils and Atlas sits up a little more.  
“I-.” He says, no trace of accent for once, “Fuck. I can see everything.”  
All the doors.  
-  
After the monster is dead and he wakes up saying he can see everything, all the doors, she takes him out of there and to a town. It’s a seaside town, and out of the way and down a few roads there is a cabin. Unused, some family’s summer home. It is winter now, raining pretty hard. He sleeps for a long time, only because she’s afraid to wake him. He drifts in and out and she sits in a chair and watches static tv and walks quietly around the small house, wood floors creaking. She closes one eye to see if anything is different looking out of the brown one. Nothing. No difference.  
She doesn’t sleep anymore, or she doesn’t need to sleep. Like the Luteces, she’s never seen them tired before. Wonders if he’ll be like her now.  
After a week of wondering he wakes up. Blood running steadily from his nose, she doesn’t know how he’s survived this long with all that bleeding. He blinks and then looks at her with one blue eye and one brown one and doesn’t say anything. For once.  
She walks quickly over and sits by him on the bed, rubs the back of her hand forcefully under his nose, staining her sleeve dark red.  
She should get more towels. 

You wake up in this crap cabin, hearing rain, neck stiff like you’ve been asleep for weeks. The tv is turned on, the sound of static and rain making you sit up. Looking down at yourself you look pale and too skinny, the veins in your arms glow faintly red and feel warm.   
You hear a sigh of infinite frustration and relief. She’s been in the tiny bathroom, and she comes out and looks at you like your something that might bite.   
“Well, at least you’re awake.” She says, and you don’t say anything.Your brain feels like it’s been frozen, it feels numb.  
She comes over and sits by you, and you feel her arm roughly run under your nose.   
You’ve been bleeding this whole time?  
“Atlas.” She says carefully, not quiet looking into your eyes, “Can you still see all of the doors, like me?”  
You don’t, you can’t answer. At a loss. But you can, you can hear the doors. Whispering.   
It’s annoying as shit.  
Liz looks down, at your arms. They glow and feel warm and powerful. She seems afraid to touch them. “Jesus, you didn’t swallow any of that monster blood, did you?”  
You got fucking eaten, you might of done anything, you were screaming pretty loud.  
She’s rolling her eyes, pressing the palms of her hands against her eyelids, “say something at least.”  
-  
You two, both with bloody noses and matching eyes, head to Columbia.   
You step through the tear, and almost immediately the Siphon takes hold and shuts the doors. Comstock and many guards are waiting. They have surrounded you.  
Atlas growls and wipes his nose, “Why didn’t you see this comin’ Liz?”  
You don’t know why.  
The first thing Comstock does, standing there on his podium straight backed, is shoot Atlas through the heart.  
You don’t scream, and he falls, and red sparks under his skin rush to the open wound and start creating skin cells. Comstock leans forward, holding the smoking gun, presently interested.  
“Self healing,” He points to the corpse, “That’s what he’s doing?”  
Guards, five of them approach and drag Atlas away, trailing blood.   
“What are you going to do with him?”  
And Comstock smiles, and it’s horribly familiar, the cadence of his smile. “We are going to fix him, make him anew. He will be the true shepherd to our dear lamb.”  
You only know that they torture him, make him see things. All the dead waiting for him in hell, you don’t know.   
All you know is that when you finally find him he’s almost dead.   
The metal casing is rusted with water, the bird dead and hulking. He’s tied up inside, by tubes and wires, sticking into him, wrapped around him. The only sign of life’s the pushing red in his veins, constantly healing him.  
You tear with your fingers and dig until he falls forward. freely into your arms, and he grips you, voice shaking.  
He couldn’t believe that you were alive, he said that they killed you. Made him watch from outside the room while they slowly killed you for 45 onto 45 onto 45 minutes.


End file.
